Arbeit macht frei
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: -Mamá,  ¿cómo llego a Auschwitz?- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.  -¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar?- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. -Porque ahí está Yami…- AU One-Shot


**Arbeit macht frei**

_Todos aquellos que entraran a los campos de concentración de Auschwitz, eran recibidos por la frase que yacía sobre las puertas de la entrada: Arbeit macht frei –el trabajo os hará libres-._

**).(**

**Rito Romano**

**Primera Parte**

_**Ritos de entrada:**_

**).(**

_Canto de entrada_

**).(**

-Hijo, siéntate derecho- pidió la mujer, mirando con sus azulados ojos al niño de siete años que estaba sentado al otro lado del asiento de cuero negro. Con su mano, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante blanco, tocó la pierna de dicho menor, para hacer que su orden se escuchara más enfática.

El pequeño, quien se recargaba contra la ventana, en un esfuerzo por aplacar la curiosidad que sentía de ver hacia el exterior, obedeció de inmediato; aunque fue posible notar el ligero puchero que se asomó a sus infantiles facciones.

La mujer sonrió con sus labios pintados de rojo. Su piel blanca, combinaba a la perfección con su cabello castaño, corto y rizado. Su abrigo blanco, y el sombrero también blanco que lucía, denotaban claramente el origen aristocrático de aquella dama. Aunque, aún sin tales trajes finos, era posible admirar su clase social, a través de sus gestos y su vocabulario. Era una mujer fina, de rasgos envidiables; una dama alemana educada y gentil.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- preguntó el niño, frunciendo el ceño con obvia impaciencia. Sus ojos también azules brillaban con la queja que no había sido pronunciada. Sobre la piel blanca de su cuerpo, yacía una camisa blanca, cubierta en su mayor parte por un chaleco de lana azul marino, y pantalones cortos de tono gris. Sus pies eran protegidos por zapatos negros, y sus piernas por medias azul marino.

-La paciencia es una virtud. ¿No te han enseñado eso tus tutores?- contestó la madre, centrando la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, sobre el chofer que manejaba el automóvil Mercedes Benz 770, de color negro.

-Nunca les presto la suficiente atención- afirmó el menor.

-La honestidad es una de tus cualidades, Seto- profirió ella, sonriendo ante la confesión previamente dicha. -¿Recuerdas a Miriam, la sirvienta?- preguntó, mirando al niño.

-¿La que no cree en Jesús?- interrogó el menor.

-Ella sí cree en él, solamente no lo reconoce de la misma forma en la que lo hacemos nosotros. Es parte de una religión llamada judaísmo- explicó la mujer.

-Ella es estúpida- afirmó el pequeño.

-No te expreses de esa forma, hijo. Los judíos solamente tienen creencias distintas. Son personas, y merecen ser respetadas- corrigió.

-Supongo…- susurró el niño, balanceando las piernas, y mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ella me mencionó un lugar donde venden un pan exquisito. Así que decidí venir a comprobarlo yo misma- explicó.

-¿Y por qué querías que te acompañara?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Es nuestra pequeña 'aventura'. ¿No te suena interesante?- interrogó. –Normalmente no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Esta es una excelente oportunidad- comentó, tocando con su mano cubierta por el guante, la mejilla del pequeño.

-Supongo- repitió el menor, alzándose de hombros.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el automóvil se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado, Señora- habló por primera vez el chofer. Se bajó del auto, y le abrió la puerta a la mujer.

-Vamos, hijo- pidió la madre, antes de bajarse. El niño, obedeciendo, la siguió, bajándose él también y mirando el lugar donde estaban.

Frunció el ceño, cuando miró la pequeña panadería, entre dos locales más. Una barbería cuyo rótulo estaba a punto de caerse, y una librería cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas de polvo. Sin lugar a dudas, no era este un lugar para las personas ricas.

-Esa sirvienta es estúpida- murmuró. Si pudiera escoger, no entraría. A juzgar por el estado de aquellos dos locales, imaginaba que encontraría arañas en el pan o polvo por todo el lugar.

-Vamos- Pero su madre no pareció notar su incomodidad, tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a caminar a su lado. Se limitó entonces a expresar su molestia arrugando el semblante, y manteniéndolo de esa forma, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una campanilla que se produjo al abrir su madre la puerta.

Un olor exquisito llegó hasta su nariz. El olor al pan recién horneado. Solo aquel aroma hizo que el apetito apareciera.

Para su sorpresa, el lugar no era como lo había imaginado. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio. El piso de madera, el mostrador del mismo material, y los estantes, que mostraban una gran variedad de panes, para todos los gustos.

Contrario a lo que había pensado inicialmente, se encontró a sí mismo mirando todos los panes, deseando poder probar alguno.

-Le doy la bienvenida, buena Señora- alzó la mirada, intentando mirar por sobre el mostrador, a la persona que había hablado. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para lograrlo.

Un anciano, de ojos amatista y cabello cano cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, había sido quien habló.

-Buenos días. He escuchado que usted ofrece un pan de la mejor calidad- Apenas escuchó las palabras de su madre, pues estaba muy ocupado mirando todos sus alrededores. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese. Estaba acostumbrado a los lugares lujosos y los locales grandes. Y sin embargo, este lugar le parecía más interesante que cualquier hotel de cinco estrellas en el que hubiera estado antes.

¿Era algo en el ambiente? ¿O ese exquisito aroma que atraería a cualquiera?

-…Un pequeño Amo…- Solo escuchaba fragmentos de la conversación que había entablado su madre con aquel anciano.

-Mi hijo, Seto…- En ese momento, su interés fue captado por un sonido que escuchó detrás del mostrador. Poniéndose otra vez de puntillas, intentó mirar lo que se encontraba detrás de aquel alto mueble de madera. Pero no pudo ver nada, su estatura aún no se lo permitía.

Se apoyó sobre el mostrador, poniendo ambas manos sobre la superficie plana. Y, dando pequeños saltos, intentó nuevamente mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. No quería saltar muy alto, pues no era su intención que su madre lo regañara por su comportamiento.

-Pan dulce, salado…- El sonido de la conversación, se perdía a lo lejos. Su entera atención, se encontraba en aquella extraña figura, que podía ver con cada salto que daba. Le recordaba la figura de una estrella, pero aún no podía afirmar qué era exactamente.

-Traerlos… Yami…- Para su sorpresa, la figura comenzó a moverse. La miró alejarse y acercarse después de unos segundos.

Y de pronto, en menos de un pestañeo, la figura se convirtió en lo que menos esperaba: un niño, que aparentaba una edad cercana a la suya.

El pequeño se había subido en una pequeña escalera, para poder estar al nivel del mostrador, donde colocó los panes que su abuelo le había pedido.

-Aquí están- afirmó, alegre.

Fue entonces, cuando notó que había otra persona, además de aquella señora con las ropas lujosas.

El corazón del ojiazul latió rápidamente, cuando los grandes ojos carmesí del niño, se enfocaron en los azules suyos.

La figura que había visto inicialmente, no era sino el cabello del otro. Un extraño cabello tricolor, con mechones rubios que rodeaban el rostro ligeramente bronceado del chico. Sus ropas eran sencillas; era obvio que ese niño no pertenecía a una familia de importancia.

Y entonces, el ojirubí le sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yami. ¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó, su infantil voz retumbando en los oídos del castaño.

El pequeño aristócrata no contestó, solamente siguió mirando al otro, sin siquiera pestañear.

-¿Hola? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- insistió el ojirubí, quien ahora miraba confundido al ojiazul.

-Espero tener el honor de contar con su presencia aquí nuevamente-

-Si el aroma de este pan es igual a su sabor, tenga por seguro que volveré-

-Lo es, se lo aseguro-

-Vamos, corazón- Solo hasta que el niño ojiazul escuchó a su madre decir aquello, y sintió cómo ella le tomaba de la mano, se atrevió a retirar la mirada de aquellos ojos carmesí.

Sin dirigirle la palabra al niño detrás del mostrador, siguió a su madre, y salió de la panadería, notando de inmediato la ausencia de aquel exquisito aroma a pan recién horneado.

**).(**

_Saludo inicial_

**).(**

-Te lo aseguro, ese hombre tiene un pensamiento increíble. Solo él podría cambiar este país- afirmó el hombre vestido de traje formal oscuro; de bigote, cabello canoso y semblante firme, el cual estaba sentado en la silla al final de la larga mesa de diez puestos. Sus ojos azul oscuro miraban los de su esposa.

Casi toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa, cenando bajo la gran lámpara de cristales. Solo faltaba el más pequeño, Mokuba, un bebé de ocho meses. Pero estaba en su cuna, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Todos dicen que pueden cambiar este país, querido- profirió la mujer.

-Pero no lo has escuchado hablar. Es brillante- insistió el hombre.

El silencio le siguió a estas palabras. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los tenedores y los cuchillos de plata.

El más joven de los tres, se limitaba a jugar con su comida. Ya había comido el pan que su madre había comprado aquel día. No quería comer más que eso. Además, los vegetales y la carne de la mejor calidad, no se le apetecían en ese momento. En cambio, su mente repasaba lo que había sucedido ese día. Había pasado casi una semana, pero no podía olvidar a aquel niño de extraño cabello y ojos carmesí.

Parecía diferente a los hijos de los amigos de sus padres. Odiaba a todos esos niños. No tenían cerebro; eran molestos, mimados y tontos. Se había negado completamente a entablar una amistad con alguno de ellos.

Pero ese chico de ojos carmesí no parecía ser como ellos. Era diferente a todos los niños que había conocido. Aunque ni siquiera le hubiera hablado.

-¿Dónde has comprado este pan? Está delicioso- Alzó la mirada, cuando su padre dijo aquello.

-¿Verdad? ¿Y puedes creer que lo compré hace casi una semana? Y sigue igual de fresco- afirmó la mujer, sonriendo, mientras partía a la mitad uno de los vegetales, utilizando el cuchillo. –Mañana iré a comprar más- agregó.

El niño abrió sus ojos en impresión. E, involuntariamente, una extraña alegría inundó su pecho.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Tienes clases mañana, Seto- advirtió el padre, mirando con firmeza al menor.

-Podemos ir después de las clases, ¿verdad mamá?- interrogó. Esperaba que su madre estuviera de acuerdo. La idea de volver a ver a aquel niño le traía mucha expectativa.

-Por supuesto-

Y el pequeño ojiazul, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una disimulada sonrisa.

**).(**

_Acto penitencial_

**).(**

_El__ 30 de enero de 1933, Adolf Hitler fue nombrado Canciller de Alemania por el Presidente Hindenburg. A la muerte de Hindenburg, Hitler se convirtió en el Jefe de Estado de Alemania._

**).(**

_Señor, ten piedad_

**).(**

El exquisito aroma del pan inundó sus sentidos. Sin embargo, no era el pan el que tenía su atención.

Por segunda vez, se apoyaba sobre el alto mostrador, al tiempo que daba pequeños saltos, con el objetivo de buscar aquel cabello extraño que pertenecía a Yami.

Su madre no notaba sus acciones, pues había entablado nuevamente una conversación con el anciano.

Y por fin miró aquella figura en forma de estrella. La misma, parecía acercarse.

Y por segunda vez, el niño de ojos carmesí apareció por encima del mostrador.

Cuando sus ojos se juntaron, el chico sonrió.

-Hola otra vez- le dijo.

-Seto- habló el ojiazul, confundiendo al otro, quien ladeó la cabeza, en señal de interrogación. –Mi nombre es Seto- explicó el castaño.

-Ya veo. Recuperaste tu lengua- rió el niño, sacando su lengua para hacer énfasis a sus palabras. -¿Eres un pequeño Amo, verdad?- preguntó luego, mirando al ojiazul de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué?- interrogó el castaño.

-Un aristócrata- explicó el ojirubí. –Nunca había visto a un aristócrata de mi edad antes. Tu manera de vestir es extraña…- comentó.

-Y tu manera de vestir es demasiado sencilla- respondió el ojiazul. Solo podía ver la camisa blanca de botones que vestía el otro. Pero eso bastaba para notar la sencillez. -¿Y… de todas formas, cuántos años tienes?- preguntó.

-Seis… en un mes cumpliré siete- respondió. El ojiazul asintió. De verdad eran casi de la misma edad.

-Pero enserio… ¿no te molesta vestir con tanta ropa? Ese saco se ve demasiado grueso… ¿no tienes calor?- interrogó el ojirubí, apoyándose con los codos sobre el mostrador.

-No. Esto es bastante cómodo… al menos comparado con la ropa que uso para ir a misa- afirmó, alzándose de hombros.

-¿Eres católico?- preguntó el ojirubí, aunque no se notaba sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿tú no?- interrogó extrañado.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo soy judío- La afirmación tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, quien guardó silencio, y se limitó a mirar a Yami con un semblante indescriptible. No era que estuviera enojado ni nada parecido, simplemente no había esperado esa afirmación.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó el ojirubí.

-No… supongo que no debe molestarme. Sería tonto- afirmó el castaño.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Yami, entre risas.

**).(**

_Gloria_

**).(**

-¿Cuándo iremos otra vez a la panadería?- preguntó el niño.

-Seto… tenemos pan de sobra. Por complacerte, he ido más veces de las necesarias, cuando aún nos quedaba mucho pan- contestó la mujer, sonriéndole al chico. –Deberías ser sincero, cariño. Es obvio que no te interesa el pan- afirmó poco después.

El menor frunció el ceño, mientras bajaba la mirada, enfocándola en el piso de fina madera de su habitación.

-No sé de lo que hablas- profirió, casi avergonzado.

La castaña se limitó a peinar los mechones del menor por algunos segundos, antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Me alegra que tengas un amigo, hijo. Siempre te has mantenido tan apartado de los demás… Y Yami es un buen niño- afirmó.

-Pero es… judío- murmuró el ojiazul.

-¿Y? ¿Eso hace que pienses mal de él?- preguntó.

-No… pero últimamente papá habla muy mal de los judíos- profirió.

La mujer suspiró. Eso no podía negarlo. Durante los tres últimos años, su esposo había desarrollado una creciente hostilidad hacia las personas judías. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero desde que había empezado a hablar de un hombre cuyo nombre ella no recordaba, y sus grandes habilidades e ideas brillantes, el odio había comenzado. En más de una ocasión, había amenazado con despedir a Miriam, la única sirvienta judía de la casa. Más de una vez había encontrado a la joven llorando, temerosa de las amenazas del señor del hogar. No quería ni imaginar lo que su esposo diría si supiera que su pan favorito era horneado por manos judías.

-Pero mientras él no lo sepa, no tienes que preocuparte- afirmó.

-¿Tú no le dirás?- preguntó el ojiazul, mirando sorprendido a su madre.

-Será nuestro secreto- le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. –Ahora, intenta dormir. Mañana tienes clases de etiqueta… y ya sabes cómo es la señora Berger- pidió, antes de levantarse de la cama del ojiazul.

-Es una vieja bruja… casi me deja sordo cuando confundí el tenedor de la ensalada con el del postre- murmuró.

-Seto, no te expreses de esa forma- corrigió la mujer.

-Como digas- contestó el ojiazul.

La madre solo negó un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la lujosa habitación.

El castaño, por su parte, se dejó caer sobre su enorme cama, mirando por algunos segundos hacia el techo de madera decorada, y hacia la gran lámpara de cristales que colgaba de dicho techo.

-El jueves cumplirás diez años. Ese día iremos a la panadería- Sus labios se curvearon, formando casi una sonrisa.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mejor madre del mundo?- preguntó, negándose a mirar a la mujer. No era él una persona que hablara fácilmente de temas como esos.

-No… pero no tienes que decírmelo. Ya lo sé-

**).(**

_Oración colecta_

**).(**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Seto!- Eso fue lo primero que Yami le dijo, cuando entró a la panadería. Era el regalo de cada uno, cuando el cumpleaños de alguno llegaba. Una felicitación. Sin regalos físicos. A su parecer, de por sí, no hacían falta.

Y sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Yami le tenía preparado algo más.

-Le pedí permiso a mi abuelo… porque… quería mostrarte dónde hacemos el pan- explicó el menor, sonrojándose ligeramente. –No sé si quieres…- ofreció, con inseguridad.

El ojiazul solo pudo asentir, pues el verdadero significado de esas palabras, lo dejó prácticamente inmóvil. Desde que conoció a Yami, y hasta ese momento, solo lo había visto al otro lado del mostrador, que ya no era tan alto puesto que él había crecido algunos centímetros en esos últimos años. Pero jamás había tenido a Yami frente a frente, sin un mueble que los separara.

Por ello… que Yami le permitiera pasar a su lado… Era algo completamente inesperado.

El ojirubí abrió la puerta, que inicialmente parecería una parte más del mostrador.

-Pasa- le dijo, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Para el ojiazul, una acción tan simple fue como dar un paso hacia otro mundo. El estar del mismo lado que Yami, simbolizaba mucho más de lo que podría explicar con palabras. Después de tres años, estar ahí era algo que nunca imaginó que sucedería.

Y por primera vez, sintió el suave toque del ojirubí, quien lo tomó de la mano, para guiarlo hacia la parte de atrás de la panadería. Estuvo a punto de sonrojarse por dicha acción.

No estaba seguro de si su reacción era normal. Después de todo, Yami era el primer y único amigo que tenía. Ni siquiera sus clases con la señora Berger lo habían preparado para algo como esto. Sabía cómo ordenarle a sus sirvientes, cómo hablarle a su padre y a su madre, aún a su hermano. Pero con Yami… todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese chico era nuevo para él. Y sin embargo, Yami actuaba de forma tan natural… de seguro tenía muchos amigos y por ello ya estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones amistosas.

Después de todo, Yami era una persona extrovertida; todo lo contrario a él.

-Es aquí. ¿Qué te parece?- La pregunta, le hizo recordar la presente situación.

Miró el lugar en el que se encontraba. Y sin lugar a dudas, esto era más de lo que imaginó.

Una mesa grande estaba en centro de aquella habitación. Varios ingredientes yacían sobre dicha mesa. Además, había un horno grande en una de las paredes.

El lugar estaba impecable y en orden, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado cuando miró aquella panadería por primera vez.

Esto era… era realmente hermoso. Sobre todo, porque a través de esto, podía conocer más de la persona que tenía al lado. Y es que a pesar de esos tres largos años, sabía muy poco acerca de Yami.

-Está limpio- susurró.

Yami rió.

-Claro, nosotros nos preocupamos por mantener aseado este lugar. Después de todo, le vendemos nuestro pan a la realeza de Alemania- bromeó.

-¿Parezco de la realeza?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-¡Claro! Podrías ser un príncipe- afirmó el ojirubí.

El castaño iba a responder, pero en ese momento su atención se concentró en las escaleras que se encontraban a un costado de la habitación.

-¿Y esas escaleras?- preguntó.

-Son la entrada de mi casa- contestó Yami.

-Significa… ¿Qué vives en el segundo piso de la panadería?-

-Sí, ¿qué tal? Es bastante práctico, ¿no crees?-

El ojiazul no respondió. Estaba fascinado con todo lo que había conocido de Yami, en tan solo un día. Este era, sin lugar dudas, el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

-Puedes venir a quedarte con nosotros una noche, si quieres- Y por si eso fuera poco, la invitación de Yami llenó su mente de profunda incredulidad. –Claro… mi casa no es un palacio como me imagino que es la tuya. Pero, será divertido, estoy seguro-

Yami, definitivamente, era una de las muy pocas personas que lograban hacerle sonreír.

**).(**

**Segunda Parte**

_**Liturgia de la palabra:**_

**).(**

_Primera lectura_

**).(**

_El gobierno alemán, encabezado por Adolf Hitler, comenzó desde finales de 1933, a implementar políticas que perjudicaron a las personas pertenecientes a las 'razas impuras', según la filosofía del nazismo. Hitler calificó a estas personas como 'enemigos de Alemania'. A los judíos, les fue negada la ciudadanía, y se les despojó de sus derechos. Estas fueron las palabras del Führer: __"Es indudable que los judíos son una raza pero no son humanos"._

**).(**

_Salmo responsorial_

**).(**

-Quiero quedarme una noche en casa de Ernest- dijo el niño, mirando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio. El olor a ciprés propio de la biblioteca de su padre, le recordaba para qué había entrado allí. Sabía que no podía decirle a su padre la verdad, porque jamás aceptaría. Así que se había limitado a mencionar el nombre de uno de los hijos de los amigos de su padre. Sabía que así, tendría muchas más posibilidades de conseguir el permiso que necesitaba.

El hombre no dejó de mirar los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Aún mirándolos, le respondió al menor.

-Me sorprende tu cambio de parecer. La última vez, dijiste si no mal recuerdo, que Ernest era un "maleducado, mimado, de bajo intelecto, un claro ejemplo de que el hombre alguna vez fue un mono"- Dejó de mirar los papeles, y así centró su atención en el ojiazul, quien escondía sus manos tras su espalda, en un gesto que tenía por objetivo apaciguar sus nervios. –Párate derecho, hijo. La postura de un caballero debe ser siempre firme- ordenó el padre.

El castaño de inmediato obedeció, dejando de juguetear con las manos que escondía tras su espalda, para poder colocar sus brazos a sus costados.

-Al final… creo que no es tan malo. Puede ser… civilizado, creo- terminó de hablar en un susurro.

-¿Crees? Esa palabra no debes emplearla, Seto. Tú sabes, no crees. La inseguridad no es propia de personas de nuestra clase. ¿Cómo me atrevería a dejar mi fortuna y negocios en manos de alguien que habla de esa forma?- preguntó, con firmeza.

El ojiazul estuvo cerca de morderse el labio, pero se detuvo, cuando imaginó que tal acción solo haría que su padre le reclamara aún más.

-Lo lamento. Quiero quedarme una noche en casa de Ernest, porque ahora sé que puede ser civilizado cuando así lo quiere, y estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien- afirmó.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora, tendré que hablar con sus padres primero, por supuesto- Ante la afirmación, el semblante del ojiazul se llenó de sorpresa. No podía decirle que no a su padre, y sin embargo, no podía permitir que hiciera tal cosa.

-Pero…-

-Yo me encargaré de eso, querido- El menor miró sorprendido a su madre, quien había entrado allí en el momento preciso. -Tú tienes mucho trabajo. Y además, ¿para qué somos las madres?- afirmó la mujer, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, cargando una bandeja que contenía una taza con té y un plato con pan relleno.

-Deja de cargar las bandejas, mujer. Pareces una sirvienta- recriminó el hombre.

-¿No puedo servirle el té a mi esposo de vez en cuando?- preguntó.

-Como sea… hazte cargo de Seto. Es verdad que yo estoy recargado de trabajo- cedió.

Y si no estuviera frente a su padre, el niño ojiazul podría haber saltado de alegría.

**).(**

_Segunda lectura_

**).(**

-Y… esta es mi habitación- señaló el chico, cuando abrió la puerta. Se volteó, para mirar a su acompañante, sonriéndole ampliamente. –No es muy grande, pero es mía- agregó. –Puedes pasar-

El niño castaño entró a la habitación. Cuando miró sus alrededores, la fascinación inundó sus ojos y la curiosidad su semblante.

La habitación de Yami era pequeña, iluminada por una lámpara de baja intensidad. El lugar tenía espacio para apenas una cama individual, una mesita de noche y una cómoda. Pero se vea tan acogedora y cálida, que a sus ojos, le pareció en ese momento mejor que la suya. Las paredes eran de madera gastada, al igual que el piso. Y el aroma del lugar se asemejaba al de una cabaña, como aquellas que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero lo que atrapó por completo su atención, fue la ventana que se encontraba en el techo. Nunca había visto algo así.

-Es un claraboya- explicó el ojirubí, cuando notó el interés que tenía su amigo sobre aquella ventana. –Es lo mejor de mi habitación. Puedo mirar las estrellas en la noche, antes de dormir- comentó. Sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando otro detalle vino a su mente. -¿Y sabes qué es también genial?- preguntó, mientras se inclinaba, para quitarse sus zapatos.

El castaño, se limitó a mirarlo con confusión.

Cuando el ojirubí estuvo descalzo, le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa al ojiazul, antes de correr hacia la cama. Se subió en ella y, ante la impresionada mirada de Seto, comenzó saltar.

-¡Esto!- exclamó entre risas, mientras saltaba una y otra vez sobre el colchón. -¡Ven, Seto! ¡Es divertido!- invitó al castaño.

Dicho niño, se quedó quieto. Sus padres siempre le habían prohibido saltar sobre su cama. Le habían dicho que dicha acción era un ejemplo de mala educación, y que así no debía comportarse un caballero. Y sin embargo, Yami parecía estar teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. El solo mirarlo, hacía que su curiosidad aumentara. Quería saber qué se sentía saltar de esa forma. Pero aún no estaba del todo seguro.

-¡Seto! ¡Vamos, no seas gallina!- exclamó el ojirubí.

-Pero… mis padres…- intentó explicar.

-Ellos no están aquí, Seto- afirmó Yami. -¡Vamos!- insistió.

El ojiazul asintió, no estando aún muy convencido. Pero debía admitir que se veía divertido. Y además, Yami tenía razón. Sus padres no estaban allí.

Se desamarró los cordones de sus zapatos, para así poder quitárselos con facilidad. Y se acercó, subiéndose a la cama ante la atenta mirada de Yami, quien había dejado de saltar.

-¿Listo?- preguntó.

-Eso creo- susurró el ojiazul. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas como esas.

Estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio, cuando Yami dio el primer salto.

-¿Qué esperas, Seto?- preguntó el niño. –No es tan difícil. Mira, te ayudo- ofreció, tomando ambas manos del ojiazul con las suyas. –Cuando cuente tres, saltamos sin parar, ¿está bien?- preguntó. Cuando miró al castaño asentir, comenzó a contar. –Uno… dos… ¡tres!-

En los primeros saltos, el ojiazul estuvo cerca de caer. Pero las manos de Yami se lo evitaron.

No supo cuándo; después de cuánto tiempo desde que comenzó a saltar. Pero se encontró a sí mismo riendo junto a Yami. El colchón de la cama era un trampolín perfecto, y la cercanía de Yami hacía que la diversión fuera mayor.

**).(**

_Aleluya_

**).(**

-¿No te recuerda esto a un matrimonio?- la pregunta, lo hizo mirar a Yami, quien mantenía la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Ya era de noche. El abuelo de Yami les había dicho horas atrás que ya era el momento de dormir. Por eso, ambos se pusieron las pijamas, y, después de pelearse por quién iba a dormir en el suelo (él insistió en que no tendría problema en dormir en el suelo, pero Yami se negó rotundamente), habían decidido dormir en la misma cama. Aunque, por ser tan pequeña, ambos tenían que permanecer abrazados. Pero la noche se mostraba fría, así que aquello no era realmente un problema.

Aunque al principio se sorprendió cuando Yami se acurrucó en su pecho, ahora se sentía cómodo abrazándolo por la cintura. La cercanía del ojirubí traía consigo un cálido sentimiento, que aunque era extraño para él, le gustaba. No podía imaginar ahora un mejor momento en su vida. Esto, simplemente era perfecto, y sentía que podría quedarse ahí para siempre.

Apenas podía ver los ojos carmesí de Yami en la oscuridad. La ventana del techo, brindaba poca iluminación y la lámpara ya había sido apagada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Abrazados… en la misma cama. Papá y mamá solían hacer esto- afirmó el ojirubí.

-¿Dónde están ahora?- se atrevió a preguntar. No sabía nada de los padres de Yami, y no se había atrevido a preguntar antes. Pero ya que el ojirubí los había mencionado…

-Murieron…-

-Lo lamento-

-No importa. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- afirmó el niño, mirando hacia la pared más cercana. –El abuelo ha estado actuando extraño, ¿sabes?- cambió el tema. No lo había hablado de eso con nadie antes, pero él podía notar el cambio en su abuelo. Parecía estar preocupado por algo. –El gobierno nos ha quitado la ciudadanía. No sé muy bien qué es eso… pero creo que por eso está preocupado mi abuelo-

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- preguntó el ojiazul. Él tampoco sabía exactamente qué era una ciudadanía, pero se escuchaba como algo importante. Y si el abuelo de Yami estaba preocupado por eso, entonces era algo serio.

-Porque somos judíos- El silencio le siguió a esas palabras. El castaño no supo qué decir al respecto. Era muy joven aún como para entender al gobierno. A su parecer, Yami era igual que todos los demás que no eran judíos. Tenía dos ojos, una nariz y una boca. Era igual que cualquier otra persona. Era un humano.

-Serías la esposa- murmuró, volviendo al tema inicial. Era claro que a Yami le entristecía el comportamiento de su abuelo, por eso se negó a seguir hablando sobre eso. No quería que Yami estuviera triste.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la mujer?- preguntó indignado el ojirubí, buscando con la mirada los ojos del castaño.

Aún entre la oscuridad, Seto pudo ver el brillo de aquellos ojos carmesí.

-Porque yo quiero ser quien te proteja-

Y esas fueron las palabras más sinceras.

**).(**

_Evangelio_

**).(**

_Entre 1933 y 1939 se aprobaron en Alemania más de 1400 leyes contra los judíos._

**).(**

_Homilía_

**).(**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y sin embargo, la imagen era tan real como los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

El vidrio de la panadería, marcado con pintura amarilla. Una estrella de David, junto a palabras obscenas y una clara advertencia: _'No compréis a los judíos'. _

_Yami. _El nombre del ojirubí fue el primero que saltó a su mente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y que el aire comenzara a faltarle.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, golpeándola violentamente contra la pared. La campanilla sonó, anunciando su entrada.

Buscó con la mirada a Yami, y a cambio, encontró algo que le congeló la sangre. Desorden. Todo estaba en desorden. Los panes estaban en el suelo, la puerta del mostrador estaba destruida. Todo estaba fuera de lugar, todo objeto de vidrio había sido quebrado. Aún la madera del piso se veía dañada.

Pero necesitaba encontrar a Yami. Comprobar que estaba a salvo. Por ello, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la terrible mezcla de emociones que aquella escena le traía, se abrió paso a través de aquel desorden, hacia el lugar donde Yami lo había llevado por primera vez cuando cumplió diez años.

Estuvo cerca de tropezar con más un pan y algún otro objeto, que se atravesó en su camino hacia el lugar donde eran preparados los panes.

No supo si alegrarse, o preocuparse, cuando el sonido de sollozos llegó hasta sus oídos.

Pero cuando estuvo frente a la entrada del lugar, no pudo más que sentir alivio, cuando miró a Yami, quien lloraba en los brazos de su abuelo. Al menos ambos se encontraban bien. Aunque el lugar estaba igual de destruido que la parte de adelante de la panadería.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se arrodilló frente al joven y su abuelo, mirándolos con profunda confusión.

Yami, al escuchar su voz, se separó de su abuelo. Sus llorosos ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules del castaño.

El ojirubí intentó hablar, pero toda palabra murió en su garganta. En cambio, se lanzó a los brazos del castaño, buscando consuelo en sus brazos. Como si el joven pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar lo que había sucedido.

-Quieren desaparecer todos los negocios judíos. No nos quieren aquí- intentó explicar el anciano, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le partía al ver a su nieto deshacerse en llantos en los brazos del joven ojiazul.

-N-no… hemos… hecho… nada malo- susurró Yami entre sus sollozos. –Solo… vendemos pan- agregó.

El ojiazul permitió que el menor mojara su camisa con sus lágrimas. No sabía qué decir, o qué hacer. Esto era algo que simplemente nunca esperó.

Su atención, se concentró de pronto en algo que no había notado antes. La camisa del abuelo de Yami, tenía cosida una estrella de David amarilla.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-Todos los judíos deben usarla- explicó el de mayor edad. El ojiazul se mordió el labio. Todo esto, parecía ser una muy mala señal. Además, la amenaza de una Segunda Guerra Mundial era inminente. Ni Yami, ni su abuelo, estaban seguros allí. Y él, no deseaba más que protegerlos, en especial a ese joven que lloraba en sus brazos. Después de todo lo que Yami le había dado, solo quería hacer lo que pudiera para ayudarlo, y para mantenerlo a salvo.

-No creo que este sea un lugar seguro… mi familia tiene varias casas fuera de Berlín…-

-Por favor, joven. No queremos que por nuestra causa tenga problemas con su familia. Son su estimable madre y usted los únicos alemanes que nos han demostrado compasión, por eso dudo mucho que los demás miembros de su familia acepten algo como eso- interrumpió el anciano.

-Pero…-

-Estaremos bien. Esto terminará pronto- afirmó el abuelo.

El ojiazul, solo pudo bajar la mirada. En parte, tenía razón. Su padre, después de todo, había desarrollado un odio inexplicable hacia los judíos. A Miriam, la sirvienta judía, no la había vuelto a ver.

En esas circunstancias, no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Yami. Quería protegerlo, y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para asegurar que estuviera a salvo.

Yami cumplió quince años ese día.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

**).(**

_Credo_

**).(**

_El 28 de marzo de 1938, las organizaciones judías perdieron su estatus oficial. El 21 de abril, un decreto excluyó a los judíos de la economía nacional, estipulando además la toma de sus bienes. El 9 de junio la principal sinagoga de Múnich fue incendiada por los nazis. El 10 de agosto sucedió lo mismo con la de Núremberg. Poco después se les cancelaron las licencias a los médicos judíos. Además, se dio la orden de que todos los judíos de solicitasen tarjetas especiales de identificación y que, como segundo nombre, los hombres judíos tomasen el genérico de Israel y las mujeres el de Sara. Posteriormente, se ordenó que desapareciera todo tipo de negocio judío y todos los estudiantes judíos fueron expulsados de las escuelas alemanas. Desde el 27 de setiembre, a los judíos se les prohibió ejercer la abogacía. El 28 de octubre, fueron expulsados 17 000 judíos, que quedaron abandonados en la frontera al no aceptarlos Polonia._

**).(**

_Oración de los fieles_

**).(**

Yami no estaba ahí. Cuando volvió a la panadería, no había nadie. Solo el silencio había quedado, rompiendo toda la alegría que antes había reinado en aquel lugar. Rompiendo sus recuerdos, y borrando de su mente la imagen de aquel niño de ojos carmesí.

Atrás solo quedaba el desorden, y el polvo que antes nunca se había presentado. Los estantes destruidos estaban cubiertos de suciedad, y los panes ya comenzaban a llenarse de hongos.

¿Adónde se había ido Yami? Esa pregunta lo había atormentado por muchos días.

Pero ahora, creía tener una respuesta.

Dos días atrás, había escuchado a su padre mencionar que a los judíos los llevaban a Auschwitz. No conocía ningún lugar con ese nombre. No sabía si era otro país, o un lugar alemán del que nunca antes había escuchado hablar. Por eso, decidió preguntarle a la única persona en la que podía confiar ahora.

Su madre siempre había apoyado su amistad con Yami. Ella lo ayudaría.

Porque lo que él quería, era ir allá. No le importaba si era lejos. Quería estar con Yami, para protegerlo. Esa era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Sin importar el largo viaje, o si era tedioso o cansado, no podía quedarse tranquilo allí, en los lujos de su casa, sin saber cómo estaba Yami. Él era su único amigo, y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

-Mamá- llamó a la mujer, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la lujosa sala de hermosas paredes decoradas con molduras.

La madre alzó la mirada, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo, para prestarle atención a su hijo.

-¿Sí, Seto?- preguntó.

-Mamá, ¿cómo llego a Auschwitz?-

La mujer abrió sus ojos en impresión. Ciertamente, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sus manos delicadas sostuvieron con más fuerza el libro, como si eso pudiera liberar la tensión que se había infiltrado en su mente.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar?- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Ella era la esposa de un hombre importante, cercano al gobierno. Por supuesto que sabía lo que se llevaba a cabo en Auschwitz. El tema le había traído pesadillas y noches de largo insomnio. Y ahora, que su mismo hijo preguntara cómo llegar a ese lugar infernal… no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

-Porque ahí está Yami…- Las palabras del joven, paralizaron por completo a la mujer, quien solo pudo mirar a su hijo con una tristeza indescriptible. Por supuesto que Seto aún pensaría en Yami. Era su amigo más cercano, y quizás el único que tenía. Pero… si tan solo él supiera, lo que ella sabía…

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se acumularon velozmente en sus ojos.

Se levantó bruscamente, cuando la primera gota de agua salada rodó por su mejilla.

-Discúlpame- pidió, en medio de un sollozo, antes de pasarle por el lado al ojiazul, quien solo pudo mirar las acciones de su madre con profunda confusión.

¿Era Auschwitz… algo malo?

**).(**

**Tercera Parte**

_**Liturgia de la Eucarística:**_

**).(**

_Ofertorio_

**).(**

_El 10 de noviembre, tuvo lugar la __noche de los cristales rotos__, que fue la muestra más violenta en Alemania del antisemitismo, y la antesala en el camino hacia el Holocausto._

_La "solución final al problema judío", fue tomada en el año 1941, dando inicio el genocidio de la población judía, y demás razas 'impuras'._

**).(**

_Oración sobre las ofrendas_

**).(**

-Padre… ¿qué es Auschwitz?- A su pregunta, le siguió el ruido de un tenedor al caerse y chocar contra el plato.

-Seto, por favor, estamos cenando- pidió la mujer, mirando nerviosa a su esposo.

-Mujer, por dios, deja que el niño pregunte- regañó el hombre. –Déjalo que se interese por la noble lucha que se libra todos los días en los campos de concentración- agregó.

-Mokuba está presente. Por favor, no ahora- insistió la mujer, mirando al niño de nueve años que observaba el intercambio de palabras con ojos llenos de confusión.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Cuando te pregunté no quisiste contestarme- acusó el ojiazul. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Yami.

-Fue por tu bien…-

-¿Por su bien? ¡No me digas que estás del lado de esos judíos!- exclamó el hombre, sobresaltando a todos los miembros de la familia que estaban a la mesa. –Deberías estar orgullosa- reclamó, golpeando con su puño la mesa.

-No puedo sentirme orgullosa de algo así- confesó la mujer. –Es un genocidio…-

-¡Cállate! Hablaremos tú y yo después- advirtió el padre, señalando a su esposa. –Ahora, déjame hablar con mi hijo. ¡Y no insistas!- exclamó, cuando notó cómo la mujer abría la boca con toda la intención de seguir discutiendo. Sus ojos oscuros, se dirigieron hacia la figura de su hijo, quien se había mantenido callado desde la primera exclamación de su padre.

-Verás hijo, Auschwitz…-

**).(**

**Cuarta Parte**

_**Plegaria Eucarística**_

**).(**

_Prefacio _

**).(**

_Auschwitz fue un complejo formado por diversos campos de concentración, de experimentación médica y de exterminio en masa de prisioneros construido por el régimen de la Alemania nazi tras la invasión de Polonia de 1939, al principio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue el mayor centro de exterminio de la historia del nazismo, donde se calcula que fueron asesinados entre 1,5 millones y 2,5 millones de personas, la gran mayoría de ellas judías.__[_

**).(**

_Epiclesis_

**).(**

El joven de dieciocho años, estaba sentado frente al escritorio, que se encontraba en su habitación. En ese momento, estaba terminando una carta más. Con fina y legible letra, plasmaba sus pensamientos más profundos en aquel papel. Aquello que no se atrevía a decir, porque de todas maneras, no estaba presente la persona a quien quería decirle todo aquello. El escribir esas cartas, era el único consuelo que le quedaba. El único medio para expresar todos sus temores y alegrías. Porque no le tenía confianza a nadie. Su hermano, Mokuba, era aún muy joven como para entender los temores propios que se presentaban cuando se estaba a las puertas de la adultez; y el dolor que era propio de la pérdida de una persona cercana. Su madre… seguía igual de bella, cargando los efectos de los años con la mayor gentileza; pero tampoco quería compartir con ella todo esto.

Desde que su padre le había hablado de la verdad de Auschwitz, supo que no volvería a ver a Yami. Había llorado, pero no había permitido que nadie lo viera llorando. Había tenido pesadillas, pero se había consolado a sí mismo. Se había convertido en una persona seria, con un carácter que podría ser descrito como 'frío'. Pero desde joven había conocido los límites más oscuros de las personas. No deseaba depositar su confianza, en aquellos que ahora aprobaban la masacre que el gobierno estaba cometiendo. Aún su padre, era un fiel seguidor del nazismo.

El país se encontraba en el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Hitler le había declarado la guerra al bloque de los Aliados, cuando intentó adueñarse de Polonia. Ningún lugar era seguro ahora. Su familia había huido a una de las casas rurales que poseían, lejos de Berlín, que se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla. Pero la guerra era un asunto lejano en su mente. No tenía tiempo para pensar en las armas.

El Ave María, de Franz Schubert, escapaba del tocadiscos, inundando la habitación con sus finas notas y su melodía esperanzadora.

La pluma seguía moviéndose sobre el papel, formando las letras que a su vez formarían palabras y oraciones con significado.

Solamente el sonido de la música se escuchaba, todo lo demás pertenecía al silencio.

La mano se detuvo, cuando la última oración de la carta fue completada. Un mensaje que jamás llegaría más allá de la gaveta del escritorio de cedro. Unas palabras que jamás serían leídas por la persona a la que estaban dedicadas. Permanecerían allí, siempre, unidas a las demás cartas que ya inundaban la gaveta llena de recuerdos.

No quería olvidarlo, quizás por eso le escribía. Como si solo una carta, pudiera traer lo que ya se había perdido.

Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los salvajes zafiros, se enfocaron en la última oración.

Cuatro palabras, que tenían más significado que todas las demás oraciones que había escrito en esa carta.

"_Quiero verte otra vez."_

Las palabras eran crueles. Ellas podían herir el corazón más duro, y apuñar el delicado recuerdo, que él guardaba como un precioso tesoro dentro de su mente. Eran crueles las palabras, por traerle esa angustia inconmensurable, que lo obligó a bajar la mirada, y a sucumbir como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Con el codo se apoyó sobre el escritorio, y su frente la apoyó sobre su mano. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo finalmente sobre aquella carta. Los bajos sollozos, que intentaban ser acallados, se mezclaban con las notas del Ave María, alcanzando el nivel perfecto de la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento. Lastimeros eran los llantos, que ya muchas veces habían escapado de lo más profundo de aquella persona. La impotencia; esas ganas de hacer algo, pero de estar imposibilitado de mover un solo dedo. La esperanza; la mínima fe de que allá, en ese lugar tan terrible que su padre le había descrito, aquella persona siguiera respirando. Aunque, ¿sería egoísta pedir tal cosa? Permitir que aquella persona continuara sufriendo, solamente para satisfacer su esperanza… Quizás sí era una petición egoísta.

Tomó la carta bañaba con lágrimas.

Una nueva carta que guardaría en su gaveta. Un nuevo mensaje que no sería leído.

Pero de esta forma, el recuerdo seguía vivo.

**).(**

_Consagración_

**).(**

_Estas fueron las palabras del Führer: __"Creo hoy que estoy actuando de acuerdo con el Creador Todopoderoso. Al repeler a los judíos estoy luchando por el trabajo del Señor"._

**).(**

_Anámnesis_

**).(**

-_Los Aliadas han invadido Alemania. Berlín se ha rendido. Hitler está muerto. El Führer ha muerto-_

Tenía veinte años, cuando la guerra finalmente acabó. La noticia, la escuchó por la radio, junto a su familia. Su padre se puso tan pálido en ese momento, que fue casi cómico. Aunque, por su parte, si bien fue agradable escuchar una noticia como esa, había otra parte de sí que se negaba a cerrar ese capítulo.

-"¿Y Yami?"- la pregunta rondaba por su mente. Ahora que la guerra había acabado… ¿qué sucedería con los judíos? ¿Había quedado alguno vivo?

¿Podía Yami estar aún vivo?

**).(**

_Doxología Final_

**).(**

_Las fuerzas alemanas en Berlín entregaron la ciudad el 2 de mayo de 1945. Las fuerzas alemanas en Italia se rindieron el 2 de mayo de 1945, y las fuerzas alemanas en el Norte de Alemania, Dinamarca y los Países Bajos se rindieron el 4 de mayo. _

**).(**

**Quinta Parte**

_**Rito de la comunión:**_

**).(**

_Padre Nuestro_

**).(**

El grito desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el lugar, y que llegó hasta sus oídos, lo obligó a correr desde la sala principal hasta el sótano, que era de donde había provenido aquella exclamación.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó, esperando recibir una respuesta. Su corazón se había acelerado, y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. ¿Le había sucedido algo a su madre? No, no podía ser posible. No ahora que todo había acabado, y que estaban a punto de volver a Berlín. -¿Qué sucede?- insistió mientras bajaba las escaleras del sótano.

-Yo… yo… tu… pa… pa- Encontró a su madre en el suelo, temblando y llorando incontrolablemente. Se dirigió hacia ella de inmediato, la preocupación notándose en su semblante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, cuando se arrodilló frente a la mujer, quien tenía la mirada enfocada en un punto específico. Un dedo tembloroso, señaló hacia adelante.

Con inexplicable temor, miró hacia donde su madre había señalado. El horror se presentó, y tuvo que retirar la mirada. De inmediato abrazó a su madre, para que no siguiera viendo aquella escena. La mujer no opuso resistencia, solo siguió temblando en los brazos de su hijo. El estado de shock aún estaba presente, y le impedía asimilar la situación.

-No mires… ya no mires- susurró el ojiazul. Su propio cuerpo temblaba. La impresión había sido terrible. Solo esperaba que Mokuba no bajara en ese momento. Le rogaba a Dios que Mokuba no lo hiciera.

Se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, pues aún le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero lo comprobó fácilmente.

Era el cuerpo de su padre el que guindaba por el cuello de aquella soga.

**).(**

_Ad pacem_

**).(**

_La versión oficial de los Aliados indica que Hitler renunció a intentar huir de Berlín y se suicidó con un tiro de pistola, a 15 m de profundidad en el subsuelo del edificio de la Cancillería en Berlín, junto a su esposa Eva Braun y rodeado de unos pocos incondicionales, el 30 de abril de 1945, cuando el Ejército Rojo tomaba Berlín y se encontraba a menos de 300 metros del búnker._

**).(**

_Fracción del pan_

**).(**

_-"El exterminio de los judíos por parte de los alemanas ha horrorizado al mundo. Se habla de millones de muertes en los campos de concentración y guetos. Por el momento, no se sabe cuál será el destino de los judíos que han sobrevivido, aunque se habla de la creación de un estado judío, en el territorio de Palestina. Pero nada ha sido confirmado. Los sobrevivientes del campo de concentración Auschwitz, llegarán a Berlín por tren. Más allá de eso… no se puede afirmar nada…"-_

-¿Vas a ir?- Alzó la mirada, y centró su atención en la mujer, quien había entrado a la biblioteca. Aquel lugar que antes había pertenecido a su padre, pero que ahora, era suyo. Era él quien se encargaba de los negocios familiares, a pesar de su aún corta edad. Apenas se estaba adaptando a aquel mundo. Era el tercer mes, desde que había asumido aquella dura responsabilidad.

Su madre le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo. La familia ya tenía suficientes riquezas como para vivir cómodamente por cien años más. Sin embargo, él necesitaba algo… cualquier cosa que lograra quitarle todo el asunto de la guerra de su mente. Pues no quería seguir recordando.

Y aun así, no podía evitar escuchar cada noticia que pasaban por la radio.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó a su madre. Involuntariamente, comenzó a balancearse en la silla de cuero, como si una acción como esa pudiera calmar su de pronto agitado corazón.

-Los sobrevivientes de Auschwitz llegarán a Berlín…-

-Yami está muerto. Es inútil perseguir esperanzas falsas. Nunca volveré a verlo, ya he aceptado ese hecho- interrumpió con firmeza, hablando casi con el mismo tono que tantas veces había utilizado su padre.

-¿No querías protegerlo?- Frunció el ceño.

-¿De dónde has sacado tal disparate?- preguntó. Si bien, su madre decía la verdad, procuraba mostrarse frío y neutral al respecto. Era él ahora la cabeza de la familia, no podía estar mostrando debilidad, ni llorando por una persona que no volvería. Quizás era tiempo de olvidar.

Aunque sabía, que hacer tal cosa, requeriría de un esfuerzo extraordinario. Y no sabía si estaba preparado para eso.

-Cuando volvimos aquí… puede ser que haya leído algunas cartas que guardaste en tu maleta- comentó la mujer, sonriendo, cuando miró el semblante sorprendido, y con rastros de enojo, de su hijo. –Lamento haberme entrometido, cariño. Pero después de leer esas cartas… creo que necesitas cerrar este capítulo. Y la única forma de hacerlo, es destruyendo la esperanza que aún te queda- explicó.

-Así que tú también crees que está muerto…-

-No tengo la potestad para afirmar algo así. Sin embargo, no puedes vivir atado de esta forma para siempre- afirmó. –Y si la esperanza no fue en vano… ¿no es peor el pensamiento de que Yami pudo haber bajado de ese tren, y que no estuviste allí?-

Esas últimas palabras, fueron las únicas que bastaron para convencer al ojiazul.

**).(**

_Agnus Dei_

**).(**

_El __Acta de rendición militar__ se firmó el __8 de mayo__ de 1945 en __Berlín__, __Alemania__. Ese día, los Aliados celebraron el "Día de la Victoria en Europa"._

**).(**

_Comunión_

**).(**

Cierta parte de su mente le reclamaba estar ahí. La expectativa era demasiada, y los nervios eran insoportables. La esperanza que por tanto tiempo había guardado dentro de sí, estaba a punto de ponerse a prueba. Pero esa prueba era difícil; más difícil que cualquier examen que sus tutores le hubieran hecho. Más difícil que asistir al funeral de su padre, para ver a su madre llorando durante toda la ceremonia. Más difícil que encargarse de todas las responsabilidades que ese hombre había dejado atrás.

Era muy pronto. No estaba preparado para afrontar esto. Para enfrentarse a la posible realidad de que Yami había muerto. Su único amigo, la única persona que no era de su familia, pero que ostentaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

No estaba preparado, para asimilar el hecho de que aquella guerra, no le devolvería a esa persona, que le había enseñado a sonreír, y a guardar aprecio. En el genocidio que se llevó a cabo… no estaba preparado para aceptar que en esa matanza Yami solo formaría parte de las estadísticas.

Cuando las primeras personas bajaron del tren, supo que aunque Yami estuviera ahí, sería difícil reconocerlo. Todas tenían el cabello corto, y vestían unos extraños atuendos, que parecían pijamas a rayas azules. Eso, sin mencionar, que conforme pasaban los segundos, la cantidad de personas que inundó el lugar fue exorbitante.

Jamás encontraría a Yami. No entre tanta multitud.

Por unos segundos, sintió ganas de salir de ahí. Sentía que se sofocaba. De su frente comenzó a brotar el sudor, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

No estaba preparado para esto. No debió de haber venido.

Y sin embargo, se negó a irse. La promesa que se había hecho, de velar por el cuidado y bienestar de Yami, le recordaba cuál era su lugar en esa situación. Ya había fallado una vez. No hizo nada por evitar que se llevaran al ojirubí. No podía volver a repetir ese mismo error. Aunque doliera, y sintiera que en cualquier momento colapsaría, no dejaría de buscar a Yami hasta que la última persona hubiera bajado del tren.

Siguiendo ese pensamiento, se atrevió a internarse entre la multitud. Ignoró los empujones, y el sentimiento de sofocación que se intensificó de inmediato. Lo único que importaba, era buscar con la mirada a esa persona, mientras se abría paso entre aquel inmenso grupo de gente.

Pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Además, con tantas personas, sería bastante sencillo que no lograra verlo. Parecía que aquella era una lucha perdida. Simplemente no tenía sentido seguir aferrándose a la esperanza.

Se detuvo, quedándose allí inmóvil. No le importó que la multitud lo empujara y golpeara.

No tenía caso. Era improbable. Pero… había decido que no se rendiría hasta que la última persona saliera.

Volvió a caminar, buscando con la mirada el rostro conocido del ojirubí. El calor que se sentía al estar rodeado de tantas personas era mucho, y el agotamiento por estar empujando a los demás para poder caminar, era también demasiado.

Fue en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una persona. Una persona, que se le hizo terriblemente familiar.

Su corazón se aceleró, y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

Era imposible…

-Yami- susurró. –Yami- repitió, con un tono de voz más alto. Intentó acercarse lo más rápido que pudo. Pues no quería perder de vista a aquella persona. -¡Yami, Yami!- exclamaba mientras se abría paso, empujando violentamente a cualquiera que se le atravesara. -¡Yami!- mientras avanzaba no dejó de pronunciar aquel nombre. -¡Yami!- Fue entonces, cuando miró cómo la persona se detenía. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo. Debía ser un sueño.

Y entonces, ojos carmesí se juntaron con los azules suyos.

El mundo se paralizó en ese momento. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, detuvo sus pasos, mirando incrédulo la figura del ojirubí. Notó de inmediato la terrible delgadez de su cuerpo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y el vacío que inundaba aquellas bellas joyas carmesí, que a pesar de todo comenzaron a brillar, cuando sus ojos se juntaron. El cabello del joven había sido cortado, ya no tenía aquella forma similar a la de una estrella. Lo único que aún se mantenía similar, eran los mechones rubios que rodeaban aquel rostro.

-¿Seto?- Su nombre, pronunciado no por la voz de un adolescente, sino por la voz de un hombre. Ninguno de los dos eran niños ahora. Yami había crecido algunos centímetros, aunque su estatura aún era baja. Sus facciones, aunque demacradas en ese momento, eran más maduras.

No pudo soportarlo. Esto simplemente era increíble.

Lo abrazó. Abrazó aquel débil cuerpo, queriendo buscarle una explicación racional a lo que estaba sucediendo; porque esto simplemente no podía ser real.

Pero los frágiles brazos que abrazaron su cintura, y los sollozos que comenzaron a brotar de la boca del otro, parecieron ser la prueba fehaciente, de que esta no era más que la realidad.

-No puedo… creer que estés aquí. Yo… pensé… que ya me habrías olvidado- Se separó de aquel joven, para poder tomar su mentón con sus manos.

-Eso nunca, Yami. Una vez te dije que quería ser yo quien te protegiera… y aunque fallé una vez, no sucederá más- habló. No supo cómo logró que su voz se mantuviera firme. Las emociones que llenaban su pecho eran demasiadas. Aún le costaba creer que Yami estuviera frente a él.

-¿Por qué? Tienes tu estatus… yo lo perdí todo- murmuró.

-Desde hoy, todo lo mío es también tuyo- afirmó el castaño. Yami lo miró, completamente sorprendido. Sus ojos, comenzaron nuevamente a llenarse de lágrimas.

-El abuelo murió- fue apenas un susurro, pero el ojiazul lo escuchó perfectamente. Le dolió pensar en eso. Pero imaginaba que a Yami le dolería mucho más. Por eso…

-Iremos a donde tú quieras- profirió.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al país que quieras. A la ciudad que desees- ofreció. Imaginaba que quedarse en ese país sería doloroso para Yami, por ello, dejaría que el joven eligiera.

-¿Irías conmigo?- preguntó el ojirubí.

-Adonde quieras ir, iré contigo. Incluso, si lo deseas, podríamos abrir nuestra propia panadería-

-¿Y podríamos vivir en el segundo piso de ella?- interrogó el joven.

-Por supuesto- Las lágrimas cayeron entonces de los ojos carmesí. El joven no pudo decir nada más. El dolor de todo lo que había sucedido, más la repentina alegría de ver que no estaba solo fue demasiado.

Se aferró al ojiazul, y lloró. Por su abuelo, por lo que había vivido, y por el alivio de que hubiera alguien a su lado, que lo ayudara a rehacer su vida.

El castaño, por su parte, permitió que el joven llorara. No le importaba las personas a su alrededor, que aún lo empujaban de vez en cuando. Solo importaba ese ojirubí. Aquel a quien nunca creyó volver a ver, pero con quien, en un sorpresivo giro, se había reunido nuevamente.

Pero no pudo decirle nada más al delgado joven que se aferraba a su camisa.

Porque él no los conocía. Porque no había visto esos horrores. Por esa razón, solo podía abrazar al joven. Por esa razón, no podía brindarle más consuelo. No imaginaba lo que Yami había visto. No sabía lo que era estar encerrado, ni pasar hambre y frío.

Lo único que sabía, es que ahora que Yami estaba ahí, no lo dejaría ir jamás. No fallaría, cuando debiera protegerlo.

Esta vez, cumpliría con la promesa más importante que se había hecho a sí mismo.

**).(**

_Purificación de los vasos sagrados_

**).(**

_Estas fueron las palabras del Führer: "El futuro será mejor mañana"._

**).(**

_Oración_

**).(**

**Sexta Parte**

_**Rito de despedida:**_

**).(**

_Bendición final_

**).(**

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, antes de entrar a la habitación. Había terminado con sus deberes por ese día. Y ahora, antes de ir a dormir, como ya era costumbre, entraba a la habitación de Yami. A veces platicaban un rato, otras veces se sentaba a escuchar a Yami, quien le relataba lo que había vivido. La incredulidad que sentía al escucharlo, era casi tan grande como la impotencia, al darse cuenta de que el joven vivió todo eso solo. Y, en mejores ocasiones, solían sentarse a jugar algún juego de mesa; de hecho, en una ocasión, no supo cómo, terminaron saltando sobre la cama como si fueran aún niños.

-¿Yami?- Cuando miró hacia la cama, encontró al joven allí sentado. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos carmesí, resbalando por sus mejillas.

El ojiazul no dijo nada al respecto. No era esta la primera vez que encontraba a Yami llorando.

Su única acción, fue la de acercarse, y sentarse sobre la cama.

-Lo extraño- Suspiró, enfocando la mirada sobre el piso de madera. Sabía bien que el ojirubí se refería a su abuelo. Y también sabía, que no importara lo que dijera o hiciera, eso no haría sentir mejor a Yami. –No debió ser de esta forma… debería estar vivo… atendiendo la panadería que tanto amaba- Cerró los ojos, cuando escuchó el sollozo que le siguió a aquellas palabras. Era difícil escuchar el dolor de Yami. Aunque quisiera hacerlo desaparecer sabía que no podía. Lo sucedido no podía cambiarse, y los muertos no revivirían.

-Sabes…- Continuó el joven de ojos carmesí. –En el tren… había un hombre sin ojos. Era parte de los prisioneros de experimentación médica. Le inyectaron una sustancia química para ver si podían cambiar el color de sus ojos…- profirió. –Pero sabes… ¿cuál fue mi mayor temor, cuando tomé el tren para volver a Berlín?- preguntó. –Estar solo… no tenía nada ni a nadie… no sabía qué iba a hacer. Pensé… que estaría solo- confesó.

El castaño, miró al joven, encontrando sus ojos azules con los carmesí que brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara. Dicho joven, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pensé… creí que ya estarías casado. Que tendrías toda tu vida hecha. Nunca pensé… que me encontraría aquí, en una habitación más grande que mi antiguo hogar. Nunca imaginé… que aún recordarías a un niño que conociste un día en una panadería…- No pudo continuar, pues los sollozos se lo impidieron.

El semblante del ojiazul se suavizó. Abandonó la posición en la que se encontraba, para poder acercarse al joven, quien, como un niño necesitado, se acercó también y lo abrazó fuertemente; liberando en aquella acción todo el dolor, el desconsuelo y el agradecimiento.

-Tonto- susurró el castaño. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Yami le había enseñado tantas cosas, que no podría olvidarlo jamás. Si tan solo Yami supiera, la angustia que había vivido cuando se enfrentó a la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver. –Todo este tiempo… he escrito algunas cartas. Creo que deberías leerlas- Quizás no con palabras de boca, sino con los sentimientos que había plasmado en aquellas cartas. Quizás así podría ilustrarle a Yami, lo que había sido su vida cuando él estuvo ausente.

-Lo haré- murmuró el joven ojirubí. –Pero ahora… ¿podrías quedarte? Como aquel día, cuando dormiste a mi lado- pidió. Sabía que ya no eran niños, y que una petición de ese tipo no era correcta. Y sin embargo, no quería estar solo esa noche.

Pero entonces se encontró a sí mismo acostado, con la cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiazul, y siendo su cuerpo abrazado por éste. Suspiró con alegría, aquella que pocas veces mostraba ahora.

-París- susurró, sonriendo ligeramente. -¿Irías conmigo?- preguntó.

-A donde quieras ir, iré contigo- contestó el castaño, mirando quietamente las facciones del joven. Su cabello había crecido, en unos meses volvería a ser el mismo. Yami, además, había ganado peso. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a aparecer, y ya era difícil mirarle las costillas a través de la camisa. Y sin embargo, aún quedaba un largo camino por delante.

Sus dedos trazaron delicadamente un brazo del ojirubí. Allí, sobre la piel del antebrazo, había tatuados cinco números negros. El nombre del joven en Auschwitz. Allá Yami era solo un número. Uno de los peores pecados que jamás se hubieran cometido.

-¿No te recuerda esto a un matrimonio?- La sola pregunta, le trajo un puñado de recuerdos.

-Serías la esposa- afirmó.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la mujer?- Buscó los ojos de Yami, encontrándolos en poco tiempo. Aquel bello color carmesí brillaba bajo la tenue luz. Aún era costoso, creer que el joven estaba allí. Después de haberse obligado a creer que no volvería a verlo, situaciones como estas, eran casi un sueño.

-Porque yo quiero ser quien te proteja-

**).(**

_Benedicamus Domino_

**).(**

_Estas fueron las últimas palabras del Führer: "Mañana muchos maldecirán mi nombre"._

**).(**

_Deo Gratias_

**).(**

**Magi: **etto… ¿qué puedo decirles? Este fic lo escribí desde hace unas semanas, pero lo terminé hasta ahora. La verdad no pensaba publicarlo, pero no sé… supongo que no pude aguantar xD Porque la verdad me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios al respecto. Últimamente, estoy escribiendo mucho acerca de este tipo de temas. El fic, como podrán haber apreciado, está divido mediante las partes del rito romano (o sea, la misa). No quise alargarme mucho en cada escena del fic; no quería extenderme ni hacer muy largo este one shot y sin embargo veo que ya estoy en la página 20 y cerca de las 11 000 palabras.

¿Qué puedo decirles sobre esto? Siento empatía por las víctimas y sus familiares. Es una lástima que una persona tan brillante como Hitler, haya utilizado ese potencial para hacer tanto daño. No solo a los judíos, también a las demás personas que sufrieron el Holocausto. Homosexuales, discapacitados, gitanos, soviéticos, comunistas, entre muchas otras personas.

El fic realmente no lo pensé para ser shonen ai, pero supongo que dependiendo del punto de vista puede o no haber pinceladas de SetoxYami.

Por el momento, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
